You Will Be Loved
by loving'it4321
Summary: Serie of Reader X Character.. Send me a PM or leave a review, with the Name of the Character, you want next, I'm open for any Character, from Inazuma Eleven/GO Chapter seven: Ibuki Munemasa
1. Amemiya Taiyou

**Hii everyone!:D this is going to be some One-Shots (Reader x Character.) you can say me who you like me to write about, I have to see though, if I know the character well enough, but most I know.:)**

**You can choose all characters from: Inazuma eleven/go but please not galaxy, because I don't know much about those characters yet..:$**

**So PM me or review your favourite character, I appreciate that, and if you want me to put something in the story you like, then PM me, and we talk about it.. I'm open for any suggestions! :D**

* * *

_Chapter: The boy that kicked a ball against my head.._

* * *

"[F/N] come on, you have to get out someday!" Your best friends screamed, you just broke up with your boyfriend, because you caught him cheating .. you never really felt a lot for him, but it still hurts that he has just used you.  
"No, it goes well with me so leave me alone." you answered ..  
But suddenly you felt the atmosphere dropped and when you turned to your friend, you saw that she was surrounded by a dark aura, you didn't know how fast you could get your shoes and could run out, your friend was measured reliable and the dearest girl you know, but do not get her angry because if you do dare .. you're dead.

"Good.." she said, when she also walked outside, and you let out a huge sigh, it was two days ago you went outside, and the warm sun almost immediately burned your skin..

You two walked over to the park where a quite handsome guy was playing with a soccer ball.. with all kinds of girls watching him sneaky from the distance.. "Those girls are pathetic.." you sighted. "If you want a guy's attention, you should just ask for his number, and not stalking him." You added.

"Indeed!" your friend, replied..

You went to sit on a bench, you sat down and leaned to sit back, you closed your eyes, and enjoyed the still far too hot sun ..  
suddenly you heard someone shouting: "BEWARE!"  
you opened your eyes, just to see a ball heading towards you, you could not even respond, or the ball crashed hard against your face,  
You fell to the ground, and was counting stars, while you looked up to the blue sky.

You saw your friend hanging over you asking if you was okay, and suddenly an orange haired guy, looked you right in the eyes.. then you felt two hands who lifted you gently from the ground..

you was not sure who it was, but he had you stuck with a nice strong grip, and you felt very at ease, so much that you just fell asleep in his arms ..

Then you woke up, and looked around you .. you lay on a bed, but it did not really look yours, wait! ... you were in the hospital .. but ... how ... WHAT!

"I see you're awake." you heard someone say, you looked up, and saw the guys you saw in the park, in the doorway ..  
"Why am I in the hospital?" you asked ..  
"Oh, there's nothing bad going on, you're in my bed." he said as he gave you a sweet smile .. and it was so cute, you could feel that a little blush onto your cheeks crawled.  
"O-Ohw .." you responded.  
"Sorry about that ball, I hope I did not hurt you .." he said as he looked at his feet, he seems a little ashamed of his action.  
"No, everything is going well, what's your name?"  
He looked up, and apparently, glad you had responded that way ..  
"My name is Amemiya Taiyou .. and what's your name?" he replied while his soft dull blue eyes, which shone because of his light colored skin.

"My name is [F/N] [L/N]." You happily replied, while you gave him your best smile.

He walked over to the bed and went to sit next to you, and he faced you right in the eyes.. I small blush crept on his cheeks.. but he kept staring into your eyes.. "You have a sweet smile!" he said to you, still with both your eyes locked together.. and you could feel, that you were getting a tomato head..

"T-T-Thanks!" you stuttered. "Y-You to.." And that was no lie, he really had one of the most gorgeous smiles you have ever seen.

"Your friend went home, a while ago, I think she trusted me alone with you!" and he gave you a wink, what got your finally normal cheeks go red again..

'_Trusted yeah, she just wanted me alone with him, she I so sneaky..' you_ thought, while you gave Taiyou another smile..

"Y-You should stop smiling like that!"he suddenly said..

"Why?" you asked confused, didn't he just say that he liked my smile, what wrong with my smile?

"Because if you keep smiling like that, I'm afraid.." and then he stopped, you hopefully looked at him to continue, but he didn't instead of that, he just looked down..

"A-Afraid of what?" you tried..

"I'm afraid I will fall in.. love with you, if you keep giving me that sweet smile.." he said and it was his turn to go red, while he nervously scratched the back of his head..

Damnit that boy knew for sure how to make you blush, but this time you felt your heart beating faster than before..

"Sorry I _didnotmeanit_!" he said quickly .. because you kept staring at him.  
"No it's okay, that was very sweet .." you answered ..

And then there was a dead silence ..  
"Why are you in the hospital? I hope it isn't very serious .." you said to break the silence ..  
"Ohw, no it's nothing serious, I'm used to it."

"Okay glad to hear that!" you said as you gave him again another smile, this time you put on the most sweetest, loving and cutest smile you possessed.. Why? Well, maybe you wanted him to love you..

Then you both had to laugh.. and also his laugh was perfect.. then you looked at him from top to toe.. he was quite tall, and his pale skin fitted perfect with his blue eyes, and his bright orange hair made his face shine perfectly.. and he seemed very gently and kind-hearted to you..

"Am I approved?" he said when he noticed you was exploring him..

"Y-Yeah, for sure!" you replied..

"Can you stand.." he asked.

And you relied with an unsure: "Why?"

"Well, you explored me, now it's my turn.."

You did what was told and stand in front of him, you weren't very at ease, when you saw how his eyes went from your head down..

"A-And?" you stuttered..

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"N-No why?"

"Your beautiful, so I thought a girl like you would have a boyfriend." He said what made me blush AGAIN!

"It's out since a few days.." you replied with a cold voice.. hoping he wouldn't go further in that subject, and you let out a small sigh of relieve when he didn't.

And again there came an awkward silence..

"[F/N], C-Can I get your..uhm N-Number?" he shyly asked you.

You could feel that your heart was beating faster again.. you swallowed deep, so your voice was stable enough to talk without stutter and answered with a cheerful: "Of course!"

After you gave him your number, you said goodbye and headed home, once you were home you immediately received two message.. the first one was from Taiyou:

**From: Taiyou Amemiya**

**To: [F/N] [L/N]**

_Hee! Did you get home safe? without any reckless guys hitting you with a ba__ll ;P_

* * *

**From: [F/N] [L/N]**

**To: Taiyou Amemiya**

_Yeah I did, I got home safe and sound, hihi_

Then you opened the other message..

**From: My lovely/creepy best friend. **

**To: [F/N] [L/N] **

_How was it with the cute orange head? :3_

* * *

**From: [F/N] {L/N]**

**To: My lovely/creepy best friend.**

_Don't you dare to say anything, you just leave me behind!:O_

You didn't even put your phone away, or you received an new massage..

**From: Taiyou Amemiya**

**To: [F/N] [L/N]**

_Do you like to walk a little with me sometime? I want to see your beautiful smile again_

* * *

**From: [F/N] [L/N]**

**To: Taiyou Amemiya **

_I would love to, what about tomorrow? :D_

* * *

**From: Taiyou Amemiya**

**To: [F/N] [L/N]**

_Sounds good to me! do we meet at the park?:$_

* * *

**From: [F/N] [L/N]**

**To: Taiyou Amemiya **

_Okay see you then, can't wait!:)_

* * *

**From: Taiyou Amemiya**

**To: [F/N] [L/N]**

_See you then beautiful! (L)_

* * *

**From: My lovely/creepy best friend. **

**To: [F/N] [L/N] **

_Aaaaaannndddd? Did you get the number of that hottie :PP_

* * *

**From: [F/N] [L/N]**

**To: My lovely/creepy best friend.**

_You don't deserve a answer.. but yeah hehe:3_

* * *

**From: My lovely/creepy best friend. **

**To: [F/N] [L/N] **

_AAAAAAHHH! I knew it.. this is awesome... when do you have a date?_

* * *

**From: [F/N] [L/N]**

**To: My lovely/creepy best friend.**

_how did you know? But we are going for a little walk tomorrow :D_

* * *

**From: My lovely/creepy best friend. **

**To: [F/N] [L/N] **

_TEELLL ME EVERTHING TOMORROW!:D _

* * *

**From: [F/N] [L/N]**

**To: My lovely/creepy best friend.**

_Of course I will, your my most precious crazy, sometimes scary best friend, that what friends do right?_

And after that you put away your phone and went to eat dinner with your family..

_**Next day at the park:**_

"He [F/N]!" you heard and saw Taiyou who was already waiting for you waving at you..

"Hey Taiyou!" you said, while you both hugged each other, you don't know why but you did it as if you knew him for a long time now..

And his strong hands around you pressed you closer to him.. and you weren't even two seconds with him, or you two were already hugging like a couple.

Your head on his shoulder, and his warm breathe send a shiver down your spine.. then he departed from the hug and looked at you right in the eyes...

"First I want to see your smile, I dreamed of it, but the original is always better.."

You wanted to tease him a little and put on a straight poker face.. "Make me!" you teased..

he looked at you with a challenging look .. suddenly there came a wicked smile on his face .. he pushed you down, you wanted to work against him but he was like a hundred times stronger as you .. and you didn't stand a chance ..  
He sat down on top of you, apparently he had shit on everyone in the vicinity that gave us a inquisitive look ..  
"Let's see what happens if I go tickle .." you wanted to toss him away from you, but you were immediately paralyzed by the fingers that tickled you in your side .. the irritating feeling went through your entire body, and you could not help that you laugh was like a complete fool ..

"T-Ta... _whahaha_..T-Taiyou! Ple-please.._whahaha_ Stop!" you laughed.. and he stopped but remained sitting on top of you..

"Everyone is staring at us!" you said, with still a smile on your face..

"You know [F/N], I really don't care!" he said and he helped me up.. then he walked over to a guy who was also staring at us and said to him: "She is beautiful isn't she?!"

"T-Taiyou!" you stuttered with a red face..

"Yeah, you're lucky dude, to have her as girlfriend!" and the boy winked and walked away..

"See, I said I don't give anything about the opinions of others, but he was right though, I'm very lucky!"

"L-Let's go.." you said as you grabbed his hand.. his sweet, soft hand..and dragged him along with you ..

After a while he followed you, and you wanted to let go of his hand.. but he had other ideas about that.. instead of letting your hand go, he tightened the grip, and he crossed his fingers with yours, and squeezed them gently.. you looked up at him, but he just kept looking forward, as if it was normal for him..

"Do you do this with every girl, you date with?" you asked, because that question was hunting through your head for a while now, and it just popped out of your mouth, and you regretted your words immediately..

He stopped and turned around to you.. "Well.. actually I never had a date before.. and I'm quite nervous, but if you think I act to close, then I.. well, Then.. you can t-tell me." and he had to blush a little..

"You never had a date before?" you asked him, because you didn't believed him, how can a handsome sweet guy like him, never had a date before, the girls are following him everywhere..

"Well.. I spent most time at the hospital, I only go out for soccer.. so..."

Now you believed him, he never had time for girls, because of his healthy..

"Ohw.. now I get it, I thought you was a player or something, because well.. you know how to make me feel good, and especially how to make me blush!" you said, and you could smash yourself on that moment.. why did you so openly talked to him, you said literally everything that was on your mind.

"Well, then I think it's a good thing I met you yesterday!"

"Yeah a good coincidence!"

"You know?" he said as he grabbed both your hands, and pulled you closer.. then he leaned with his forehead against yours, and looked you right in the eyes, who were only a inch away from his.. and he said..

"I don't think it was coincidence, I think it was.. destiny!" And then he let go of one of your hands, and placed his hand on your chin.. his mouth came closer to yours, but he hesitated for a moment, you looked at him, and saw he looked quite nervous.. "What's wrong?" you asked him.. because you knew something was on his mind..

"C.. Can I.. can I k-kiss you?" he asked.. you gave him a sweet smile, your famous one, well at least for him.. and then you lay your free hand, on his head and pressed him forward, so his lips crashed against yours.. his eyes first widened, but when he realized you just accepted he started to kiss you back, and his soft yet warm lips gently moved along with your lips and his tongue slowly entered your mouth were it softly caressed the inside of your mouth cavity.

You were literally in _HEAVEN!_

* * *

**That was it, and did you liked it? Well let me know :D**

**And don't forget to tell me who you want next!**

**Thanks for reading see ya! ;) **


	2. Yukimura Hyouga

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter.. I hope you all will like it, and please let me know if you liked it. AND I HOPE IT MET YOUR EXPETATIONS.. I really don't know if it's that good, I'm working on this chapter for about three days, and I couldn't find any inspiration, so I hope it's not toooo lame, have fun reading..:D**

* * *

_Chapter: The boy in the blizzard._

* * *

You once again paint the rules, and you had gone to the forest with a friend, why? Well, you just wanted to break the rules, you liked it .. you were now on your way home, your friend's home was the other way, and now you walked the last part alone.

You had to get past the forest to get to the village and you were almost there, until it suddenly began to snow hard .. you were not really interested, because it always snowed, you lived in the north, in Hokkaido..

"Okay, now my parents murder me, I'm really late AND in a blizzard .. jeez .. "you said to yourself. And walked with a fast pass further, but the thick snow blocked quickly your vision, and you had no idea where you were, so you just decided to walk on one particularly side ..

But you soon felt that you were slowly freezing in the cold, you had heard this on the news that people die of storms like this..

You thought that you had to go to a warm place as rapidly as possible, but due to the large amount of snow, you couldn't see anything ..  
You fell to the ground and hit your arms around yourself .. the only thing you could think of was to summon for assistance.

"HEEELLLPP" you screamed .. and again and again, but there was no response.  
"What was I thinking, who would be outside in this weather .." you said to yourself again, And your body was so cold you could scarcely feel it.  
Your image was blurred, but suddenly something caught you up .. you saw a hand that had grabbed you at your shoulder, but you couldn't see the person well because of the snow ..  
"Hurry up follow me!" You heard a friendly yet spicy voice say .. Then he grabbed your hand and dragged you to a cave ..  
When you were regained from a little breath you looked at your savior ..  
He had navy blue hair and had with two strands hanging from each side of his face, and he had _very_ cute teal eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked you.  
"B-B-Bit C-C-Cold-d" you said while your breathe almost froze . "Take off your jacket and shirt," he commanded, you gave him a cold glance, No Way that you went undress yourself for him, he may have saved your life, but that went a bit too far .. and then you saw that he took off his shirt.  
"W-What are you doing?" you stammered  
"You'll freeze, so you have to get warm!" He replied.  
"And then I have to undress myself .. I will only get colder that way .."  
"You can choose whether you wear your cold clothes, or my body temperature, you can choose .."  
"B-Body temperature?.." you stammered..

"Yeah, The best way to warm you up, is...well...hugging up with me, but if you keep on wearing those cold clothes, you'll become a snowman.." and he gave you a little smile, but somehow he stayed very serious about the situation, even though he knew you could just wait until it was over, it looked like he wanted to win a game..

"H-Hug up?" you started to sounds like a desperate, hopeless and stupid wanderer..

"Yeah, you might not like being so close with a stranger, but if you won't get any warmer, then I will pray for you if your heart won't stop, because of this cold.."

Now he was scaring you.. heart stop?.. and according to you the look on his face, he knew he was scaring you, so he fast said: "I'm sorry if I made you afraid, but I been through this before, and I don't want it to end like that.. you know, I also need your body temperature.." and he scratched the back of his head..

"Okay.." you said, still not sure to do it, but he seemed like a trustful person, and you didn't mind, hugging up with a cutie like him!

"Let's go more inside, without that wind, it will already be a lot hotter!" and he again grabbed your hand, and lead you gently to the inside of the cave..

It was pretty dark in there, so dark that you could hardly see him, but his eyes shone even though it was dark, and when he stopped and faced you right in the eyes, you even had to blush, but you were glad it was dark enough, so he didn't noticed.

When you were at your destination, you started to get your shirt out, because it's not that you wanted it, but you could feel coldness freezing your body, and the only thing you craved was some warmth..

"Shall we go to sleep then? Maybe it will be over sooner that way." The boy suggested, and he went to lay on the ground..

"S-Sure, B-But f-first w-what's y-your n-name?" You shivered..

"Ah right! My name is Yukimura Hyouga, and yours?"

"I'm [F/N] [L/N]!" and then you lay next to him, but you kept your distance, it was weird enough to share a night with a total stranger, but hugging up, in a dark cave, kinda scared you..

You faced the wall by giving your back at him, still a feet away..

You heard him sigh and then he said: "Maybe you're not that cold now, but it's going to be night soon, so if you get cold you know what to do!" and then he stopped talking, and you could hear he tried to get asleep..

You also tried to close your eyes, but just as he said the night frost was killing you, and you whole body was shivering, even so much that it started to hurt you a little..

You then turned around and faced a silence sleeping Yukimura, het looked very sweet and peaceful like that, and you didn't know what possessed you, if it was the extreme cold, or just the sweet and beautiful face of the boy next to you, but you came closer to him, and you buried you head against his bare chest.

And indeed, just as he told, the warmth coming from his body made you stop shivering immediately, and you felt safe.. you stared at his face almost dreaming about him, when he suddenly opened his shining teal eyes and stared right into your eyes..

"So you changed your mind!" he smirked..

"Y-Yeah, it was a little too cold.."

He didn't replied with words, but he just wrapped his arms around you, and pulled you closer..

And you didn't resist, you kinda liked this feeling what you had with him around, the feeling of safe, and well.. those tinteling in your stomach you got every time he looked at you..was it... love?

_**Next day:**_

You woke up slowly, you opened your eyes, and you noticed you lay on something soft but also hard again, it didn't feel like the ground, and when you were awake enough, you noticed that you lay on top of Yukimura, who had his arms printed around your back , and pressed you firmly against him, you wanted to get out of his grip, but his EXTREME cute face, made you let your head rest on his chest again..

his breathing was slow, and you got a sense of familiarity with him, you don't know him, but this feeling you had never felt for someone before ..  
You lay with your ear listening to his regular breathing but his heart began slightly faster to beat, you also noticed that he was a little warmer than before, you were worried and looked up quickly, only to find a wide-awake Yukimura who looked straight into your eyes ...

His heart rate beat faster, he got warmer, was he... nervous?

his eyes relaxed a little, and then he said: "Did you sleep well?" but he hadn't yet released his arms , they were still around you, still firmly establish ..  
"Yes, you?" you answered.  
"I have slept wonderfully!" he said with a loving smile on his adorable face.  
"That's good!" you said ..  
"However should we return to home then? I think everyone is searching for us!" devised Yukimura  
"Yes I guess so, and I'm hungry!" you stood up and pulled your already dried clothes back on ..  
"Eh Yukimura?" You suddenly said ..  
He looked surprised up, and responded with a simple "Yes what wrong [F/N]?"  
"Uhm .." you looked at your feet's, while a little blush crept on your cheeks, and you turned your head quickly so he wouldn't see it, you looked at him from the corner of your eyes but you could tell he noticed that you were blushing and that he had to giggle a bit.  
"Well ... thanks! You really saved me yesterday, without you I'd be probably lying death in the snow, maybe I was a little leery however I think you're a really sweet guy and I was hoping ..." you stopped talking, those nerves just clipped you off, you couldn't measure a word from your throat ...

he walked over to you and while his head came closer, and he lay a hand on your shoulder, you was sure your heart skipped a beat..

"[F/N], what's wrong, you can tell me!" he said, while his eyes twinkled in front of you..

"I hope that we'll stay in contact after this!" you said and you stayed looking in his eyes, but somehow they began to twinkle even more they already did..

"You know [F/N], I was about to ask you that!" and after that he let go of your shoulder, and his twinkling eyes, turned around to the exit of the cave..

"I won't forget this!" he said and started to walk out of the cave.. you quickly followed him, before you last his track..

You two were walking for almost an hour now, you were totally lost, and didn't knew the way back, so you headed again one particularly way..

Yukimura walked a few feet's before you, and his face was so extremely serious, you thought you had to make an end of that, and you...hehe wanted to see that cute smile of him..

you bent down to the ground, and made a nice round and stable snowball, you saw that Yukimura was about to turn around to say something , so with full speed threw the snowball towards his head ..  
"I really do not know where we shou~ .." Yukimura wanted to say, but got cut off by your snowball, that hit him right in his face ..

...O.O...  
You saw how the snowball slowly slid from his face, and his irritated, bored, and surprised face made you laugh really hard .. you fell with a thud on the ground, and rolled like a little child laughing on the snow.

"You think that was funny?" he seriously asked..

"WHAHAHAHA YEAH! IT WAS!" you laughed.

Suddenly his irritated face turned in for a wicked smile..

"Well you get that one back..." he softly said, so you wouldn't hear it.. Alpha

You stood up, and wiped the tears from your eyes.. you said: "I'm sorry, I just wanted to ma~.." but suddenly you felt a snowball in your face, and when you wiped off the snow from your face, you saw Yukimura laughing on the ground just like you a minute before..

And then there started a snowball WAR!

_**One hour later:**_

You both lay on the ground with your head next to each other, while your body's lay the opposite way..

"I won!" Yukimura said..

"No I won!" you replied..

"No, I hit you 15 times, you me only 13, so I win!"

"You lie, you can't handle a loss, especially from a girl, can you?"

"Ohw I can handle a loss, but not from you!"

"Why, I'm not that weak.."

"I know, I felt that...but I can't lose to a girl that is as cute as you!"

And there were going your cheeks again.. and you didn't replied you only stared at him, while he looked up to the sky..

"Look the sky is beautiful!" he said.. and you turned your head to the blue sky.. and indeed in comparison to yesterday, the sky was equally blue, and the sun shone between two heart forming clouds..

"Well after a storm, comes sunshine they say!"

"Haha indeed! Now let's head further, or we have to find a new cave for tonight!" he said and helped you up, and you two started to walk again..

After some minutes there came a awkward silence, but you noticed that Yukimura started to walk closer to you, and you felt his hand hanging next to yours.. it was so close that you felt the warmth coming from it.. and your heart started to beat faster.. both of you looked the other way not daring to face each other..

And then you felt it.. his finger touched yours, he hit his finger gently around yours, and then he carefully picked up your whole hand ...

When you started to hold his to, you felt he squeezed yours a little, and his thump caressed your hand..

Then at the same time.. you looked at each other, right in the eyes.. you two stopped walking an turned your body to each other..

He lay his free hand on your cheek and slowly bend forwards..

When he was close to you, you felt his lips touching your cheek, and he gently came closer to your mouth.. when he was before your lips he stopped for a second, and then he crashed his lips against yours.

Your heart was beating PRETTY fast now.. and you were quite nervous, I'm mean, were you kissing good enough for him, did he liked it.. but when he let go of your hand and hit them around your hips to press you closer to him.. you knew he liked it, and then he deepened the kiss by putting his tongue in your mouth..

After a while you two both gasped for air, but remained in each other's arms..

"You know?" he whispered in your ear.. "I dreamed of you for a while, and when I saw you I knew it was you in my dream, you're the girl of my dreams [F/N], maybe you think I draw conclusions to fast! But I hope you'll like to go on a... date with me sometimes!" and he pressed you closer, to make sure you wouldn't leave him.. "Yukimura!... I love to go on a date with you!" you answered and after that he pulled you in a second kiss..

* * *

**That was it.. well I know it was stupid.. I'm soooo sorry... please don't kill me *hides herself***

**I did my best, but somehow I can get the next chapter, not good anymore...**

**Well let me know what you think about it! I wrote it for you guys, of course also for myself, but I didn't had much time, and I promised some people to update it.. so here it was and I would do my best to upload the other request as fast as possible, but I got a quite long list.. **

**Well let me know if you liked it, and if you didn't request someone yet, then please, do..**

**OHW and I wanted to thanks for all the review, follows and favourites..! I love you guys, you're the best!**

**SEE YA!:D**


	3. Hakuryuu

**Hello Everyone! I'm SOOOOO sorry! I know that this is a really late update! But I'm extremely busy-! I'll try the best I can!**

_**Guest: I want to thank you for the advice, I appreciate it!:D and That OOC Problem, hehe I know, I'm really struggling with it! but I hope this chapter is better than the others!**_

_**And Neko and Niky: THANKKSSS FOR HELPING!:D you're the best!:P**_

_**It won't be totally free of mistakes, there will be some, hehe I'm not prefect, sorry! :$**_

**I hope you all like it, and Warning, this chapter is really long! :O I couldn't end it somehow, haha :3**

**here it is, have fun reading! :D**

* * *

It's a change that every teenager goes through ..  
One thing can change your great, hassle, free life in a busy existence.  
One thing:  
College.  
It was your first day that immediately turned everything upside down  
Independence was a big problem, also your roommate , friends, homework and your job was shit.  
and we haven't even talked about popularity, and parties.

All those things you were not prepared for, other years it all went automatically, but this big step confused you terribly.  
But ...  
There is that one guy ..  
That one guy that helps you to conquer all those things ...  
That one guy that helps you to enjoy this time ...

The same guy has stolen your heart.

_**YOUR FIRST SCHOOL DAY:**_

"[F/N]!" you heard and saw your best friend coming towards you, she was at the same school but different collages so she's in a different class then you "Hey Keisha! How are you doing in your new class?" you replied..

"I'm fine, I had my first hours already, I've got a amazing class. did you met your already.?" she asked you.

"No not yet, though I met my roommate already" and you sighed deeply. "What's wrong? You don't sound so excited.."

"That's because my roommate is a complete freak! She has drawn a line on the floor to tell which part of the room is hers and I can't step a feet inside and accidentally the toilette is on her side of the room so I have to pie in the public toilette downstairs" and again you sighed.

"Well I get you, that sucks.. but I have to go now, I'm going to meet my roommate.." and she ran away while screaming: "Good luck with meeting you class! See ya"

And before she disappeared out of sight you screamed back "GOOD LUCK TO YOU TOO!.."

You looked at your schedule, and walked to the specified local.  
there were quite some sounds from the room, so you guessed that you were the last person who had to arrive.  
you opened the room and you found out that they already formed groups.  
you went to the only remaining seat at the back of the class.  
while you go over there you looked at your new classmates ..  
on your left sat a group of six boys, two girls were sitting in front of you, and you guessed on the right was the popular group, which consisted of two girls and four boys ..

you took a deep breath and walked to the chair ..  
You picked up your stuff because you did an artistic education, and started something to draw.  
Then the teacher came in and began the lesson.  
it was an incredible boring class, and you could hardly keep your eyes open because you never got up so early.

After two hours you had finally break time, you grabbed your bag and was the first one to leave the room .  
You ran to your own room , where no roommate was in sight, and you couldn't resist to take a basin in her part of the room so very gently you put one step over the line and another one and another one, you had expected an alarm or something, but fortunately there was no alarm.  
you walked over to her nightstand and when you opened him your mouth fall wide open.  
you had never seen such a large collection of... (I would spare you the details ..)  
you quickly closed it and you hurried back to your side ..

"Okay that was a bad idea!"you said to yourself, and then you grabbed your wallet and headed to the assembly hall, you paid for a nice sandwich and headed to the only free table. you sat down and grabbed your headset, you stuffed them into your phone and put on your favorite song, then you started to eat your sandwich.. the wonderful music brought you to your own fantasy world, and you slowly faded away from the real one..

Then suddenly someone tapped you on your shoulder, what made you disappear out that beautiful fantasy and back to reality..

You got your headphones from your head and looked up at the person who had just disturbed you, with a grumpy look. "What!?" you snapped, but shut up immediately when you saw an extreme handsome guy looking at you with a confused face.

"Can I sit here?" he asked you. And you answered with a simple nod and a red head. He sat down right beside you, while he could easily sat down somewhere else on the table, but no!... he had to sit right next to you, what made your head even more red.

You were inspecting him, for the corner of your eye. He had long, platinum-colored hair and had a white-silverish ponytail at the back. His eyes have a reddish-brown color, he was a little taller then you as well.

"Before I forget!" he suddenly said, what made you almost choke in your sandwich.. "My name is Hakuryuu, and what is yours?" he asked you, quiet confident, and he seemed so serious, not excited at all..

"U-Uhm my name is [f/n]..." you shyly replied.

"Well nice to meet you [f/n]!"he said this time with a sweet smile on his face.. "I guess that you are new?" he asked you.

"Y-Yeah.."

"Did anyone already gave you a tour then?"

"No.."  
"Well do you want one? I'm a second year student, so I can show you around if you want?" he said again with a sweet smile, what caused a blush on your face.

"Are you sure?" you replied.. "I wouldn't suggest it, if I wasn't sure right? But it sounds like you want it, so continue eating, then we start right away!" and he swallowed the last piece of his sandwich, and then looked again seriously at you, waiting for you to continue eating.. you turned around to your remaining sandwich but felt quite uneasy with his eyes following you, while you were eating.. so it took a while, but after some minutes you were finally done..

"YOSH!" he said and jumped up, taking you with him.. "Let's go!" and he grabbed your arm, and dragged you along with him, while you was totally speechless that he had the guts to talk to a total stranger this way.

He showed you around to whole school in extreme speed, it was quite a big school. And then you came to the boys rooms..

"This is where I sleep! " He said and opened his door and walked inside, you waited for him outside but he held the door open and made a gesture with his head, so you had to come in. Insecure you walked inside the room where no one else was, thinking if this was a smart thing to do..

"I should have cleaned it, before inviting someone.." he said embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.. "Well take a seat, I'm going to play soccer, so I'll change myself, pretend your home." And he sweetly smiled while he grabbed his stuff and disappeared in the bathroom.

You sat down on his bed, and took a look around the room, it was indeed messy, well Hakuryuu's side wasn't that bad, it was his roommate who was disorganized.. his side was a complete mess, you were lost in your thought again, and you were scared to death when the door smashed open and an extreme noisy guy came walk in, holding a bag of crisps.

But he stopped with being noisy when he saw you and looked you right in the eyes.. then he frowned and with speed he went to sit next to you and hit an arm around you.. "So you've waited for me? you didn't had to do that!" he said.. "U-Uh.. well, actua~.." you wanted to say, but he cut you off by pressing a finger against your mouth, what made you quite confused.

"Don't talk let's kiss!" he said and came closer what made you eyes gone wide open, and you wanted to get out his grip but he was very strong..

'BAM!' the bathroom door flew open, and Hakuryuu came in very slowly what made not only you look his way but also his roommate. "Let her go, she don't want you, I brought her here.." he said but you were distracted by his enormous cute, handsome, hot, woooow six pack! Because hell yeah he looked good without shirt, he was wearing his short already but he was holding his shirt still in his hand..

"Come on [f/n]! I'm ready let's go!" and he grabbed your arm and dragged you with him outside leaving his roommate kinda mad behind.

When you were outside he put on his shirt and then he looked at you very serious..

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked you. "N-No, he tried though, hehe." You replied. "I'm sorry, I thought he wouldn't come.."

"You don't have to apologize, nothing happened!"

"Good! Now I want to show you something!" and again he reached out for your arm, but by surprise he grabbed your hand instead of you arm, and he started to walk a little faster. You were blushing madly while you was following him. His hand... it was so warm and soft, yet a strong grip, it felt... good.

He lead you outside, to the back of the school building, where an iron staircase was leading to the rooftop, only he was deposed, with a huge gate and huge locks, and iron pins on top of the gate.

"We'll go up there!" he said and smirked while he pointed to the roof..

"But it's deposed, we can't get in there! What if they detect us?"

"I did it almost every day last year, so one extra companion won't notice!" and then he walked to a tree next to the stairs. "Come on!" he said and you headed his way.. then he started to explain. "There is one way to get in, we climb in the tree and jump over the gate.."

You stood next to him, and looked to the huge tree, wondering how you ever would get in it. "Girls first!" he said, and took a step behind.. you looked again to the big tree, there was a branch where you could pull yourself up to but he was just too high, so you jumped, and jumped, and jumped, but it was too high, and you felt kinda embarrassed. Suddenly you felt two hands on your hips, that lifted you up, and when you looked down you saw Hakuryuu with a wicked smile on his face holding you up.

"W-What are you doing?" you asked while blushing deep red.

"Well, it seemed you had a little trouble with the high, so I help you a little, though it was quite cute to see you jumping like that!" and he giggled, while you pouted from embarrassment. But now you were able to reach the branch and in a few seconds you were up.. followed by Hakuryuu who was on it immediately.

Then both of you jumped down, and now you passed the gate and headed up.

You were stunned when you finally reached the top, and looked at the beautiful vieuw, you could see the whole city from there, and you were speechless.

"Beautiful he?" he said and went to stand next to you.

"Yeah-! For sure!" you replied, still staring at the most wonderful vieuw you've ever seen.

"You're the second one, entering this roof!" and he blushed a little but you didn't noticed.

"Really?! Why that gate? People should sightsee here!"

"No, that would be a waste, it's a special place, to clean your mind from annoying thought. So I actually never told anyone, why I told you? I have no idea, I feel like I can trust you." And this time you noticed his blush, but he tried to act cool though.

"Do you blush?" you teased.. and his eyes went wide, and then he narrowed them.. "NO-!" he said stubborn..

"That's weird, do you have a fever, haha!" and to tease him more you put your hand on his forehead, what made him look your way with an uninteresting look. "Guess you're not sick, so what would it be then!"

"[F/N]!" he screamed.. "Whaa~.." you replied innocent but he cut you off. "Stop it, I never blush!"

"You just did, haha!"

"-_- fine, I blushed, but you more than me!"

"NOT TRUE!" you replied.

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"OKAAAY! Fine, you didn't let's head back, I have soccer practise!"

"Good-!" and you sweetly smiled at him what made him roll his eyes. And you two headed to the soccer field, where you watched him play soccer. But then you suddenly noticed..

...

...

...

YOU FORGOT SCHOOL-!

_**FEW MOTNHS LATER ON A FRIDAY:**_

The two of you where every single break and spare time together and became in a short time actually great friends, you argued a lot but it was funny in some kind of way.

"He [f/n]?" Hakuryuu asked you, it was break time, and you had just a few hours to go and then you had weekend.

"Yeah?" you replied.

"Are you going to do something this weekend?"

"No nothing actually.. you?"

"Me neither, should we do something together?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Okay, did you had something in mind?"

"No not really, what do you like to do then.."

"I have no idea.."

"So..."

"What do you think of watching a movie?" you suggested, what made Hakuryuu look your way..

"A movie?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure, but I don't have money, so why don't we go watch one at my house.. I got some nice movie's!"

"Okay let's do it."

_**SATERDAY EVENING:**_

You were according to the description Hakuryuu gave you, almost at his home..

But yeah... you were kinda lost... and was wandering around the same street for almost an hour, so you grabbed your phone and called Hakuryuu. Since you met him, you've never been at his house before.

You called him, and he said he would come to get you, and after a few minutes you saw him coming your way, smirking at you..

"What!?" you pouted..

"How can you possibly get lost here?..." he replied still smirking.

"I can do everything, you know me right?!" you replied.

"Yeah I know, now let's go! It's not so far from here, but how do you come here btw, if you followed the description then you should have found it.."

"First of all, I'm terrible with maps, and seconds your handwriting sucks.."

"Hehe I know..."

And after some minutes you arrived, his house was just a simple one, not big, not small, really normal actually. He grabbed his key, and opened the front door..

"Is no one home?" you asked and entered his house while Hakuryuu held the door for you..

"Work.." he simply replied, and from the tune in his voice you noticed he didn't wanted to talk about it.

"So let's go upstairs, to my room!" and you followed him upstairs.. but he stopped and turned around.. "Before I forget, do you want something to drink or eat?"

You had to giggle a little.. "Hey Hakuryuu since when are you so soft?" and you continued giggling..

"-_- Guess not, now come on!" and he walked further. You entered his room, which was pretty small, and there was one option where they'd watch the movie and that was together on his... bed, you slightly began to panic, because you had somewhere feelings for him, well.. you liked him, but you didn't wanted to admit that, and being so close to him, watching a movie together.. couldn't possibly go well.

"Well take a seat." Hakuryuu said while he grabbed his laptop. And three movies.. you went to sit on his bed, and Hakuryuu sat down besides you, you sat down along the width so you had a little more space, because he had a single bed.

"Which one do you want to watch?" he asked you and showed the three covers.

"They are all horror!" you almost screamed terrified.

"Yeah so? I'm not going to watch a romantic movie! Besides I thought you were a though girl, like you always say, scared of a movie [n/n]?"

"N-No I'm not afraid for a movie, I don't care which one, just play it!"

"Alright, alright." He smirked and started the movie..

...

...

...

You were scared to death, you would never be able to sleep again, and you had a pillow before your head, but you just watched, so it wasn't for any use.. suddenly someone got killed in the movie, and you screamed as hard as you can and hide behind Hakuryuu.. who started to laugh at you..

"Yeah, Yeah, you're not scared..not really believable."

"Put that off! I can't sleep for the rest of my life!"

"Okay I will put it off.. don't worry.. see it's out already!" he said and you came from behind him.

"Why did you choose that one?" you asked still scared.

"You said it didn't matter which one.."

"Yeah Yeah, I'll go home.." and you stood up, you both walked down stairs and put on you jacket.. "SHIT! It's already dark outside, HAKURYUU YOU WALK HOME WITH ME, there is no way I will go on my own after this movie.." you ordered and begged at the same time..

"As if I would let you go on your own through the city in the dark, you didn't have a choice.." he said and also put on his jacket, while a blush crept on your cheeks again..

You two walked home, and then you saw your ex standing a few feet's away.. and he headed your way.. "Shit!" you whispered to Hakuryuu. "Pretend you're my boyfriend!"

"Wh~.." he wanted to ask why? But he got cut off by your one and only EX-boyfriend..

"Hey [f/n]! How are you?" he asked you, ignoring Hakuryuu's existence..

"Fine, but were in a hurry!" you wanted to walk away but he held you with a very painful hold..

Hakuryuu gave you a look and you made a gesture that everything was alright.

"[f/n] I'm sorry for what I did, I shouldn't had cheat on you, would you like to go out sometimes again?"

You wanted to answer but Hakuryuu beat you.

"I'm sorry, but I won't allow my girlfriend to date with you, she's mine! So excuse us, we're leaving!" and he grabbed your hand and crossed his fingers with yours.. and then he dragged you along with him, leaving your ex stunned behind..

"Thanks!" you said when your ex was out of sight.

"No prob!"

You two walked further, still hand in hand, no one said something, you liked this, so why would you protest! Then you arrived at your home, and he let go of your hand..

"Were here!" he said and smiled at you.. "Thanks for bringing me home Hakuryuu!" you said,

"You welcome! See you Monday at school!" and he walked away by waving goodbye.. "Till Monday!" you said and turned around, you took a few steps when you suddenly heard Hakuryuu scream: "[F/N]!" you turned around, but you didn't had even time to react or you felt two extreme soft lips pressing against yours, you looked at the one who kissed you and you saw that Hakuryuu was kissing you with his eyes closed clearly nervous.. but you liked it so much, that you kissed him back, then he pressed you closer to him, and deepened the kiss.

When you were done kissing he looked you in the eyes and said: "So when is our next date? Beautiful!" and he smiled and you giggled.

* * *

**That was it, and did you liked it?^^ Well tell me!:D**

**Next one is:**

**Fubuki Shirou! (I have no idea when I have time to write, but I hope as soon as possible!:D)**


	4. Fubuki Shirou

_Chapter four: The Weird Dream!_

* * *

You had the same dream, every time you fell asleep. The blizzard and the gorgeous boy.. with his scary eyes.. it was really weird, you see him standing in the middle of your sight looking down, he looks sweet and gentle and you want to go to him, help him out of that blizzard, but on the moment you move he looks up with friendly bluish-grey eyes, but then immediately they turn into bright-orange kinda sinister ones.

Even though he seems nice in the beginning, that dark side is something that scares you. But then when he looks at you, something breaks, and then one eye is orange and the other grey, where a tear escapes his grey eye..

It's like he is fighting with is inner personality, you then decides to help him, and when you reach him, everything turns black, and you hear a voice call for help again, and again..

Then... you wake up..

You opened your eyes, and looked around the still dark room, it was in the middle of the night, but you just couldn't close your eyes again...

'_That boy, who is it? And more important... what's wrong with him?'_ you asked yourself.. and tried to turn around again. But he kept haunting you, he was beautiful, but also really sad and shy. You didn't know what you should think about him.

_That morning_:

You hadn't slept the rest of the night, and when you finally fell asleep your alarm went off. So you smashed it against the wall, and dragged yourself out of the bed. You dressed yourself in your casual clothes, and went downstairs to eat breakfast, your brother was already eating, and had made you a baked egg.

You took it from the countertop and went to sit in front of him.

You lost your parents and twin sister, when you was four, your brother was the only one who took care of you, but he did a good job, you loved him, even though he wasn't old enough for the job. He was only a year older then you, it was a hard time for the both of you, but you managed through it, and here you are.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked you.

"No-! You?" you simply replied..

"Why not is it that dream again?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, every time again.. I don't know what it is, well whatever."

"If it's really bothering you, you can go to the doctor or something.."

"No I'm fine." And you smiled weakly at him, he sighed and stood up.. he put is stuff in the sink, and then walked at your direction, when he reached you he lay a hand on your shoulder..

"I'm here if you need me, you know that right?"

"Of course I know, you're always there for me, for you the same, I might be younger, but I can help you too-!" you replied kinda touched inside from those words.

"I know [f/n]! Now! I'll go, ohw and I bring a friend home tonight, he don't has a place to sleep, if you're okay with it?"

"Sure, but.. why doesn't he have a place to sleep?"

"He lives alone, but his heating is broken, so he'll freeze to death in this cold, it get's fixed tomorrow, so I said he could sleep here for a night, if my little sister agreed though!" and he winked at you..

"Haha okay-! Yeah, you can tell him your _little_ sister agreed to it." And you smiled while also put your plate in the sink.

"Good! Now I'm going, have a nice day!" he said while he stroked your head, what messed up your hair, and then he put on his jacket and walked towards the door... then he stopped and turned around.

"I'm a little late tonight, so he is here before me, be a little nice for him!"

"Who do you think I am, of course I'm nice to a guest!" you replied giggling..

"Then it's okay, see you tonight-!"

"Have fun on work!" you replied and then he closed the door.

You walked to the sink, and washed the dishes. After that, you walked up stair and grabbed your laundry and that from your brother, after that you polished the whole house, and made everything tidy.

"Yosh!" you said out loud. "That's done!" you looked inside the fridge, you didn't knew for sure if he would be there with dinner already, but if he was, then you had to cook something nice, you sighed and grabbed a note, you wrote down all the ingredients and headed to the supermarket..

It took a while in that terrible snow, but after two hours you returned home, and went to pack out the back with all the delicious ingredients.

You wondered who was coming, you had never see any of your brothers friends, you hoped he was a little handsome though and you smirked at your own thought..

After that you went to your volunteer job at the orphanage, where you came to bring sick children a gift and by the time you got home it was already time to start cooking.

You grabbed the fresh ingredients and put an cooking pan with water to boil. You were almost ready with cooking when suddenly your phone began to trill.. you took it and saw it was a massage from your brother:

_He little sis, I'm so sorry, but I have to overwork and won't be home till midnight, will you take care of our guest for me, I know you can do it, he is a nice person, so no worry's! ;) _

_Say hello to him from me, and make him feel home!:D_

_Thanks [f/n]!_

_Loves your brother ;)_

"Pff that dick, he is just doing this on purpose!" you said out loud. And started the cover the table for two.

Then the doorbell rang, and you got a small heart attack.. that was him, you were kinda nervous and slowly walked towards the front door. You didn't knew why but the sweat broke out of you, and you nervously opened the door where a... HIM!?

"Hello, you must be [f/n]?" he friendly said, and smiled at you..

You stared at him, not able to get a word out of your mouth, you were shaking like crazy, and even more nervous then you already was..

"Y-y-you are..."You just couldn't talk anymore.. you were frozen.

"Are you alright?" he asked you worried..

"Yeah!" and you cleared your throat. "Hehe I'm sorry I spaced out a little, come in, it's freezing outside." And you made space for him to enter, you had a little blush from embarrassment on your cheeks, and tried to hide it by turning your head the other way.

You closed the door and followed him inside..

"_It's him, it's really him, it is that boy, the boy in the blizzard, he is the one haunting me for the last few months.. and he is in my house.. OMG!' you_ were so far in your thought that you bumped against him, and fell backwards.. he tried to help you and you felt to hands at your shoulders, but because he came just from outside, and his shoes were still slippery and he fell together with you on the ground..

You felt him pressing on you, he lay on top of you, but not only that, you felt his breath in your neck, and his lips were close to your ear.

You blushed deep red, and not only you, he lifted his head and looked you right in the eyes, with also a bright red colour on his cheeks..

"I'm s-sorry, I-I tried to help, but I s-slipp~.." he tried to explain, but you cut him off.

"Haha it's okay, you only tried to help!" you replied, and he answered with a sweet smile.

You two sat up straight and looked at each other..

"Oh what's your name by the way?" You asked him.

"My name is Fubuki Shirou, and yours is [f/n] [l/n] right?"

"Yeah how did you know?" you asked surprised.

"Your brother! He is very proud of you-!" he said, it noticed you that he looked so friendly and calm.

"Oh really?..hihi!" you replied giggling.

"You don't really look like your brother, you are way... uhm.."

"Yeah-?"

"Well, cuter!" and he smiled at you, while you started to blush again.

"W-Well Thanks.." you stuttered.

Suddenly you smelled something weird.. not only you but Fubuki too.. "Uh [f/n]? Do you smell that to?" he said, and sniffed around the room. "Yeah, but what is it?"

"It smells like smoke.." he answered.

And the fire alarm went off, and you knew what is was..

"OH MY GOD THE FOOD!" you screamed and ran to the kitchen followed by Fubuki.

There came flames from the cooker, and you began to panic.

"Oh no, our kitchen-!" you said. And ran towards the fire and grabbed a towel and tried to extinguish the fire by putting a towel over it, you somewhere learned that, but when you came closer, the fire became bigger and your shirt was on fire.. "AAAH!" you screamed, and then you felt water over your arm, and saw Fubuki holding a empty glass, he put it on the table and ran to the hall, when he came back, he held an fire extinguisher. He ran towards it and tried to calm the fire, and he did. The fire was gone, and he let the fire extinguisher fall on the ground and he let out an sigh of relieve..

You will still staring at the the by now quenched fire.. you were shaking like crazy, the fire was over, but I felt like your whole house was on fire.. you were afraid, and suddenly felt two hands wrapping around you, and pushing you softly to the ground, he then stood up and after a few seconds he came back to you and grabbed you up, and took you to the shower, what was on..

But you were still kinda in shock.. so there came no reply from you, he grabbed your arm and held it under the lukewarm shower..

"Are you okay! You have a little burn wound on your arm, well it's not really good weather outside so we have to wait till tomorrow to get you an doctor, but as long as we cool it good enough you will be alright!" he said, but it all went past you..

He was still holding your hand under the lukewarm water, that ached on your skin..

Suddenly you came back to reality and find yourself in the shower together with Fubuki..

He was intensely looking at your hurt arm, probably wondering if it was bad or good..suddenly the pain shot through your body and out of impulse you pulled your arm back..

"What's wrong, does it hurt?" he asked you, and he looked you right in the eyes..

"No, no I'm fine, I think I cooled it long enough, thanks." You replied.

"Okay if you say so, maybe we should take a look in the kitchen, or your brother would get an heart attack, and he smiled at you, while he helped you. When you arrived in the kitchen, you were kinda shocked,, it was not totally ruined, but you had to buy a new cooker.

You two cleaned the kitchen, and grabbed some leftover food from the kitchen, and were now on the couch watching TV, Fubuki had bandage your arm, and with some pain killer, was everything alright..

After a hour you were kinda sleepy and without you knowing you fall asleep against Fubuki who wrapped an arm around you, though you didn't noticed because you were already dreaming..

* * *

_Your dream:_

It was the exact same scene as always, you saw that blizzard, with the buy, now known as Fubuki, still struggling with his personality, you walk towards him but it became harder and harder as if something pushed you away, then you suddenly felt something hot, and when you looked down, you saw you were surrounded by fire, you couldn't move, and was scared to burn alive, you then felt two hands that pulled you out of the fire, you saw Fubuki, but his hair was lifted and his eyes were bright orange.. and then he started to talk..

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. but wha~.." you wanted to reply but he cut you off.

"[f/n]!? My name is Atsuya, the twin brother of Fubuki, I want you to help him! Suddenly you saw someone behind him, it was a girl, and she looked similar to you, even if you were twins... and then it hit you, it was your twin, it was your own sister.

"Hey.." she said and kept staring at you.. "Are you really.. you are.." you replied while the tear streamed down her face..

"Don't cry, I'm not real, I came here just to give you some advice.." she replied while she went to stand next to Atsuya en grabbed his hand..

"Fubuki is a nice guy, and he needs you just as much you need him!" Atsuya said.. "Besides I think you already like him, hehe but I can be wrong..." and he joked a little around..

Then suddenly they started to disappear, and the last few words you heard were: "Meant to be."

* * *

You suddenly opened your eyes and realized you were lying on the couch, but you felt two hands wrapped around your hip.. and when you turned your head, you found an asleep Fubuki next to you..

'Who's is Atsuya?' you thought, but you thought Fubuki was kinda cute, but then he suddenly opened his eyes, his face was only a inch away from yours, but you two kept lying to same..

"You're awake is see." He said.

"Yeah, Ne Fubuki?"

"Yeah."

"Who is.. w-who is..Atsuya?" you asked kinda shy, but he didn't reply he only stared..

The suddenly he lay his hand on your cheek, and came even closer, then you felt it, his extreme soft lips pressed against yours and he started to move a little with his lips, and asked very very gently for entrance, but you somehow even though he was very carefully, you had totally surrendered by the amazing feeling he gave you..

His tongue slipped inside your mouth were it caressed your tongue..

It was so good his warm hands that stroked your hair, it felt so good, so sweet and gentle. The butterfly's in your stomach tickled so much..

You two stopped the kiss but his hand remained on his place, while your eyes crashed each other..

"Atsuya is together with you sister I believe.. He twins.." he said.. smiling at you..

"He was you twin brother? So he.. _was_.. he is not..?"

"No, but yeah somehow he, well no you keep appearing in my dreams.. or it was your sister I don't know, I'm just glad I came here!"

"Well It's you or Atsuya in my dreams.." and then you both giggled softly still remaining in the same position.

"Maybe they tried to help a little.." he said and gently pushed your head forward so you ended up with your head against his chest.. and he rested his head on yours..

"Let's sleep!" he added..

"Okay! Good night!"

"Goodnight [f/n]"

It was a few hours later, you were half asleep and you felt that Fubuki was already sleeping.. then the front door opened and you heard some footsteps, they came closer and suddenly stopped, you felt an hand on your head and then a sigh..

"[f/n], you take too much care of our guest.." you heard your brother whisper..

You wanted to reply, but you suddenly thought about the kitchen, and decided to shut your mouth and pretend to be sleeping, to prevent a big fight..

After that you felt a kiss on your forehead and the footsteps faded away, you then rested your head again and after some minutes you fell asleep in the peaceful grip Fubuki gave you..

And you loved it!

* * *

**That was it.. yeah I know, it sucks, I'm sorry **** but it's 2 PM and I'm freaking tired, but I ordered myself the finish this before sleeping so I hope you like it, and I don't know if he is OOC, I just have a big issue with that, hehe..**

**I hope it's not annoying or anything..**

**Well tell me you liked it or not, and don't forget to tell me who you want next! :D**

**Thanks for reading, LOVE YA ALL!:P **


	5. Suzuno Fuusuke

**Hello ****everyone-! **

**I'm back, I'm so sorry for not updating, but I can explain it in one word: !SCHOOL! **

**So I'm sorry, I'm just really busy.**

**But here is a new chapter, and it's Suzuno fuusuke! :D**

**Some must think I do Suzuno because I like the character, but that's not it! XD**

**I've read all my comments and made a list from up to down, so the first review will be next etc.. this is that list:**

**Suzuno. **_**(Now XD)**_

**Nagumo. **_**(hihi I'm lucky two of my favourite characters, but it's true!)**_

**Ibuki or Saru. **_**(you guys have to choose, I'm bad at making decisions, hehe;3)**_

**Hamano.**

**Shindou.**

**Kishibe or Kazuto or Shuu.**

**Tsurugi.**

**Midorikawa.**

**Goenji.**

**Namikawa.**

**Kurama or Alpha.**

**Genda or Kazemaru.**

**That's it, and you can request anyone else, I'll put them on the list **

**One thing, pretty important-!**

**The most characters will be OOC, maybe even a lot! I'm sorry it's not really my meaning, but I can't help it, besides loves brings the best out of people right-! So there is nothing wrong about a character in love.. ;P hihi.. I'm sorry if it's annoying but they will be OOC, the most I think-! :$**

**So I babbled enough, here it is, I hope you enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

**[A/N]: [a/n] is your alien name, you can use your own imagination XD **

* * *

You wandered around your own aliea base.. The Prominence rooms were on your left side and Diamond dust on you right.. you walked towards your room because you were extremely tired, you saw some of your teammates also heading to bed, all had just showered because you as captain of the team insisted to train more, and everyone included you were very tired, even though it was just afternoon.

Gia had won the Genesis title and you were pissed off, you loosed from Gran even though you shouted at his face that you were the strongest, you were angry and embarrassed at the same time.

Not only you, Gazel hadn't showed his face afterwards anymore, and Burn was that angry that he had destroyed his own room, and is now sleeping on a room of one of his teammates..

You sighed and unlocked your door, you walked in and throwed yourself on your bed, you room was simply decorated. A bed on the left side, a closet on the right and next to it a desk, and in the middle was a door heading to your private bathroom.

You was about to close your eyes when suddenly someone knocked on the door, and it wasn't a patient one because when you didn't react they knocked again, this time harder and more impatient.

You sighed once again and stood up while you trudged towards the door, your legs were heavy from all the training so it took a while before you reached it.

"WHAT!?" you snapped at the one for the door, but shocked a little when you saw the other two failed captains in front of you.

"So then? Someone is even more pissed then me!" Burn joked.

"What do you want Burn, Gazel?" you said uninteresting in their visit.

"Gia and Raimon have their last match going on, wanna go watching with us?" Gazel asked simply ignoring your rudeness.

"Why do I want to watch mister perfect and that stupid team of his?!" you snapped again.

"Because they are going to lose, that's more fun right!" Burn replied, with a mean smirk on his face.

"Yeah that's right! Wait here, gimmie two seconds!" you said and smashed the door in their faces..

You turned around and headed as quick as you could to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. You weren't that vainglorious but when it came up to one of them, you just didn't want to go without a quick look at yourself, being afraid of looking stupid.. you quickly combed your hair, and made your clothes well again, you then turned around and ran to the other captains.

"Jeez what were you doing there!?" Burn whined. "Pff none of your business hot-head!" you replied.. you only heard a "Tsch!" back while he looked the other way, with his hands behind his head, holding himself for shouting out loud.

You rolled your eyes, and continued talking.

"Say Gazel-! Where were you actually, hiding from embarrassment?!" you laughed..

"None-of-your-business!" Gazel replied smiling, beating you with your own line you used towards Burn. "Pff you just copy me.." you said while a blush crept on your cheeks..

'_Why am I blushing, it wasn't that embarrassment! His smile was that it? NO! No, no way! FOCUS [f/n]!'_ you thought, and tried to act as cool as possible hiding your blush by looking down.

After some minutes of silence you arrived.. it was high up, so you looked down on the match, you three sat down in the shadow, so no-one would notice you.

You were watching the game in silence, it was already after the break, and you were so tired that your eyes almost closed.

It wasn't that the game was boring, contrary actually, but you were still tired from all the training you've been through, and you smashed yourself mentally for not stopping earlier.

You didn't want to fall asleep because well, you sat between Burn and Gazel in, so _if_ you fell asleep, you fell on one of their laps, what would be **REALLY** embarrassing duo the rivalry between you three.

You tried hard but somehow, your eyelids felt so heavy, you could feel yourself dazing off and before you know you saw black..

...

You softly opened your eyes, your sight was blurry in the beginning, but after some focus, you saw Gazel's head looking in front of him. Your cheeks went bright red.. he was still watching the game, while you were sleeping with your head on his lap.

You also looked at Burn without moving, Burn was also focussed on the game..

You started to panic a little while fighting with your own thoughts:_ 'I can sit up straight, but then I probably will hear their stupid sarcasm, or I pretend I'm sleeping till the game is over what doesn't last long anymore, knowing them they will just leave me here sleeping, why did he let me sleep on his lap anyways, I had thought I would end up the floor or something?' _you decided to pretend sleeping, to prevent any more embarrassment.

"Is she still sleeping?" you heard Burn ask, and then you felt Gazel move, probably to look down at you. "Yeah, hehe wonder what she is dreaming about because of the blush on her face." Gazel react and then looked away again, and you heard Burn giggle.

It took quite a while but then the match was finally over.. you felt two hands on your shoulders shaking you gently awake.. you acted as good as you can, because you couldn't pretend anymore, they were waking you up..

"[a/n].." you heard Gazel call your name softly. "[a/n] wake up, the match is over." He added.. and you slowly opened your eyes..

You widened your eyes, you were well aware of you laying on his lap, but his face was extremely close to yours.

"Ne [a/n] What the hell did you do, making you fall asleep on Gazel's lap!" Burn teased with a smirk on his face, while you went to sit up straight with a red head.

"I-I u-uhm, training." You simply replied looking at the score board, and you saw that Gia had lost.

"OMG they lost-!" you screamed while jumping almost two feet's in the air.

"Yeah it's a shame you missed it, it was fun to see-!" Gazel said and he and burn went to stand next to you so they had more sight on the drama happening down there.

"What happened to him?" you asked and by '_him'_ you meant Gran who was lying on the ground after Ulvida kicked the ball.

"Lots of drama-!"Burn replied slightly irritated. "Well then let's head back, I think you can use some sleep, right [a/n]!" Suzuno said while winking at you..

You blushed but you had expected much more sarcasm from them, it all was not so bad.

You three turned around, but then suddenly you heard an big explosion, and everything started to shake like crazy-!

"WHAT'S THAT!?" Burn screamed, while you three were holding yourself from falling down because the whole building shacked..

Gazel stood up and ran towards the sides, to look what the other's were doing, he then ran back and grabbed yours and Burn's arm, and dragged you along with him.. "What's wrong Gazel!?" you asked shocked, still getting dragged by him.

"They are leaving, that's means everything is going to collapse, we have to get our teams and hurry out-!" he said fast while speeding up..

You were almost at the Prominence departments when suddenly the roof fell down.. you were able to dodge the big rocks, but when all dust disappeared you noticed that you and Gazel were separate from Burn who was on the right side.. you two were locked in.

You couldn't go anywhere, you were stuck not being able to step a foot outside, you two were luckily not harmed, at least you thought, when you gave Gazel a good luck you noticed he was painting heavily, and you saw his foot was stuck under one big rock, and blood dripped away from it.

"GUYSSSS-! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" you heard Burn scream worried from the other side.

"I'm fine! But Gazel is~.."

"I'm also fine!" Gazel interrupted you.. "Burn get our teams and get out of here! Tell them we wait for them outside!" he added.

"BUT~.."

"NO BUTS BURN! Just do it, get out of here!"

"Okay-! I'll get help, just hold on okay-!?" he said and then ran away..

The building was still shaking and dust was coming from all sides, you coughed from all of the dust and crawled towards Gazel.. "I'll try to get you out okay-!" you said to him. "It's no use [a/n], it's too heavy we have to wait hoping it won't collapse any further.."

"But your foot.. it has to get out-!"

"I can better be careful, one wrong move and were done for-!" he said pulling softly on his leg, but he clenched his teeth's.. "Does it hurt?" you asked worried looking at the amount of blood slipping your way. "I'm fine-!" he replied. "You?" he added..

"Nothing hit me, can't you see?" you asked.

"I can see you're afraid, come here then I'll cover you!" he said and you came closer, Gazel sat next to the wall, you went to sit next to the wall, with Gazel on you other side, his hands held you close to him, and your head was under his, covering you from the little rocks that were still falling..

After some minutes the extreme trembling finally stopped, and you two sighed deep..

"Gazel, will they find us?"

"I have no idea, and.. call me Suzuno, the aliea fiasco is over now-!" and he weakly smiled at you.. "O-Oh , 'Kay!" you smiled back..

"You weren't asleep back then, were you?" he suddenly asked.

You were still leaning against him, and you looked up and your eyes crashed his teal ones.

"H-How did you know?" you asked a little ashamed. "I know more than you think [f/n]." He said, and you noticed he used your real name.

"Like what?" you dared.. "This.." he said and put his hand on your chin what made you look up, he came closer and before you know his lips touched yours very gently, he now also used his other hand that combed through your hair.. you hit your arms around his hips, and went to sit on his lap, with both your legs on one side of him, as you also leaned even more closer.. he gave you an amazing feeling, you stomach tickled, and the whole happening disappeared all you felt was Gazel and the love he gave you.. then he slowly slipped his tongue inside, were your tongue danced around his..

After some minutes his lips departed from yours, but he began to hug you.. and he lay his head on your shoulder, and you did the same..

"I love you!" he whispered in your ear.. "I love you to!" you whispered back.. and then you closed your eyes..

...

...

You heard some noises what woke you up, you had fallen asleep still hugging Gazel, who also was asleep.. "ANYBODY THERE!?" you heard an unknown voice shouting..

"HERE!" you screamed back, what woke Gazel up. "WE'RE HERE!"

Gazel went to sit up straight and helped you shouting..

After a hour you two got finally released, but Gazel was really weak, because of the pain and the amount of blood he had lost.. with a arm around your shoulder, you helped him outside, were all the aliea teams were waiting outside...

Everybody cheered when they saw the two of you coming out of the collapsed place..

"GAZEL, [F/N]!" you heard Burn shouted, and he ran up to you followed by the members of diamond dist and your team.

"Are you two alright!?" he asked worried..

"We're fine, right [f/n]?" Gazel said..

"Hihi never been better!" you smiled and Gazel leaned once again in for a quick kiss..

Everybody stared at what had just happened, you two were kissing, though you acted like you had hate each other.. "Well I guess a lot have happened there!" Burn teased..

"Hihi, not really!" Gazel said, and then our stomachs began the rattle.. "Okay little hungry though!" you laughed, and everybody else giggled..

You two were taking to the hospital for extra control, and Gazel's leg was healed after three months.

And he had asked you out for your very first date!

The end! :D

* * *

**Yeah the end sucks, but I had to finish it, hihi ;)**

**Well please leave a review! And if you want someone else on the list then you tell me the name in a review, or PM me. XD**

**Well I hope you liked it, and please leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Nagumo Haruya

**Hello everyone- !:D**

**I'm very happy today, because I've got good news from school, I HAVE TWO DAYS OFF! So yeah I thought I could celebrate it with a new chapter! Soooo.. Here it is!**

**For the ones who expected a Halloween story from me.. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time..**

**I hope you enjoy, and if you like it than please leave a review! Than my day would be even better XD**

* * *

You were riding to home on your bike, with Nagumo next to you, on his red sport bike.

Nagumo was your best friend ever since you came in Sun Garden, what wasn't very long, you were there for almost a year, Nagumo on other words was there already most part of his life..

"Say [f/n]? What should we do this weekend, I heard it is getting bad weather!" he suddenly asked, you two always did everything together so also spending weekends..

"Hmm, don't know, well let's hope it's not that bad, we would go to the cinema right, to that new movie!"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, well then we just take the subway!"

"Good idea let's do that then!" and you smiled at him, and he sweetly smiled back.

suddenly you felt that you drove over something bumpy , you looked down and saw that your tire was punctured by glass, which you had just driven through..

"Oh no!" you said and got off your bike, Nagumo also stopped and went to stand next to you..

"Well that's not good, haha!" he mentioned..

"Ya think!?" you replied sarcastic, what made him giggle..

"Well jump on the back of my bike, we still have pretty far to go and it's getting dark already!" he said.

"B-But! My bike.." you stammered.. he rolled his eyes and then said: "Your bike is not even worth

One yen, I'll buy you a new one okay-! Now jump, I have a feeling it's going to rain soon!" he added, so you put your bike against a wall and while Nagumo started riding you jumped back on..

"Do you sit?" he asked..

"Jep-!"

The way was kinda bumpy so you had wrapped your arms around Nagumo, not knowing what it did to him, he was blushing madly but because he was riding you couldn't see his face..

"We're almost home!" he said not looking behind..

"Good-! I'm hungry!" you replied.. and after some minutes you arrived and you dived towards the dinner table followed by Nagumo who went to sit next to you..

_That weekend:_

"Nagumo! Hurry up! We'll miss the subway and the movie at this rate.." you whined, you didn't know what he did in his room, with all kind of sounds coming from his room..

"Almost done [f/n], don't worry!" he said..

You rolled your eyes, and decided to lean against the wall, because with Nagumo it could take a while..

After some minutes he came out..

"And [f/n]? How do I look?" he asked, but you just stared at him with open mouth..

"W-What, is it too neatly?" he shyly asked, something rarely happens, Nagumo being shy..

He was wearing a white blouse, with a black tie hanging a little messy, and a dark blue baggy jeans with some threadbare spots beneath it and white sneakers.

"Y-You look so good!" you stammered still staring at him.. "Where did you get those clothes, I never saw you wearing it before?"

"Well I borrowed the blouse from Atsuishi and I bought the jeans last week, so.."

"It really suits you, it's not neatly but also not slovenly.. it's prefect! You look good!"

"Thanks, you too! Really good actually-!" and he smiled at you.. what made you blush a little..

"You know Nagumo, you really changed a lot you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you was so temperate and rude when I met you, but now, you're the most sweetest guy I know!"

"Well.. is that good or bad?"

"GOOD!"

"Hehe, well thanks.. again-!"and he winked.. "Shall we go then, or we'll miss the movie!"

"AAH shit! I forgot the movie, we have to hurry-!" you shouted and grabbed his hand while dragging him along with you..

You two reached the station where the train drove past before your eyes..

You sighed.. "Ah no, we missed it!"

"We can take the next one then we'll be still on time for the movie!" Nagumo said.

"Okay, then we'll do that!" and you smiled..

But then you started to shiver, it was winter and it had rained some days so now everywhere lay ice on the ground.. while the cold winter breeze send a shiver down your spine you felt something warm on your shoulder, you looked around and saw Nagumo laying his jacket on your shoulders for extra warm..

"W-W-What are you doing?" you asked..

"You looked cold, I don't want you to get sick or anything!"

"B-But what about you?"

"Hey, No cold can knock me down, you should now that!"

"Okay.. if you say so, thanks anyways!" and you gave him a weak smile..

You tried your best not to rill, but even with an extra jacket you had it was still really cold, your teeth's clacked, and you tried to make yourself warm by rubbing your own arms..

"Ya still cold?" Nagumo suddenly asked, looking your way with a concerned face..

"N-N-Not a-at all..." you shivered... then he came closer to you, he lay his hands on your shoulders and pushed you forwards to him, then he locked you up in his hug, with his arms around your hips, and his head next to yours, just a little higher, because he was bigger.

You were shocked from the sudden action, but decided not to say anything, you would ruin the moment if you did that, besides Nagumo's hug was really warm, and you stopped shivering and enjoy his strong hold, even if you knew it was just out of friends, you somewhere liked it even more than.. just friends.

You two stand there for a few minutes, and then the subway arrived, so you two entered in, and after a half hour you were at the cinema..

"Well Miss, take a seat!" Nagumo said and lead you to your chair, the movie started immediately because you two were already late..

_In the break time:_

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked you.. "My pay!" and he winked..

"Are you sure?" you asked.

"Yeah why not?!"

"Because I eat a lot!" and you grinned..

"As if I don't know that, haha!" he smiled and you two headed to the shop..

"So? What do you want?"

"Hmm.. One cola small, and what if we share one popcorn, because it's really expensive here!"

"Sure-! Salt or sweet popcorn?"

"Sweet of course!" you smiled, and Nagumo smiled back.

He ordered everything and then you two headed back to your seats..

The movie was about a boy and a girl, that were left alone after a plane crash, and they had to survive, it was a thriller with romantic and some comedy, you were watching the movie in tension while you reached out for some popcorn what was in the middle of you two, but when your hand grabbed some popcorn, well... it wasn't popcorn you looked down, and saw you holding Nagumo's hand who was also grabbing some popcorn.. you both then looked at each other while a blush crept onto your cheeks..

"S-S-Sorry!" you stuttered and you pulled your hand back..

"I-It's fine!" he said with a weak smile and then you two looked back at the screen pretending that never happened..

'_this was a romantic scene, I always see that in movie's their hands crash and they end up kissing, why did I pulled back, maybe he would grabbed my hand to, wait... what!? What am I thinking this isn't a date.. this is because we are good friends, but still, I like him, should he, should he like me to? Aah stop this thinking of course he don't like me, but still...'_ you thought not paying attention to the movie anymore..

'_Maybe I should tell him, that I like him, because this isn't going to work. My feeling keep growing every time I see him, and that amazing smile of his.. s-should I say it? NO! Of course not, that's going to ruin or whole friendship, I don't want to lose him..' _

"[f/n]"

'_But still, maybe he does want to be more than just friends!'_

"[f/n]!"

'_b-but I...' _

[F/N]!" Nagumo screamed what send you back to reality..

"W-What!?" you yelled, because he scared you to death..

"The movie is done, for almost fifteen minutes, I don't know what you were thinking about, but you were gone pretty far!"

"R-Really?.." you blushed..

"Uh Yeah, Say [f/n]? Is something wrong? Y-You can tell me everything, you know that right?" he softly said.

"O-Oh no nothing is wrong?" you smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Let's head back home!" and you stood up while walking out..

You two walked back to the subway when Nagumo suddenly stopped..

"What's wrong?" you asked while turning to him.

"Well.. look right!" he said and you did what he said.. there was a sweet little cafe was.. it looked very cosy and warm, you were staring at it, trying to figure out what Nagumo was thinking..

"So, wanna drink something?" he asked..

"I would love to!" you smiled.. so you two head in..

You went to sit next to a window, and closely to a fireplace.. you ordered hot chocolate and started chatting while waiting for your order.

"So [f/n].. tell me! do you like someone?" he asked..

"W-What, why?"

"I don't know, it's just a question."

"O-Okay, y-yeah, I like someone!"

"R-Really, do I know him?"

"I think so.." you said while looking down..

"What's wrong [f/n]?" Nagumo asked concerned..

"I know he won't ever love me back..." you said and tears started to form in the corner of your eyes..

"H-Hey, don't cry!" Nagumo said and hurried over to your side and he went to sit next to you, and grabbed your hands, what made you look into his eyes.. "What do you mean, with he won't love you back, how do you know?" he said..

"He just doesn't see us as lovers.." and then some tears flowed over you cheeks.. one of his hands let go of yours and he wiped your tears away..

"Then he is a pretty stupid guy!" he then said..

"H-Huh? W-Why?"

"Well, because you are the most adorable, sweet, beautiful and nice girl I know, he is lucky that you like him!"

"N-Nagumo.."

"Hey! You shouldn't be so insecure about yourself, you are beautiful, and I'm lucky to have you around, so if he doesn't like you, then.. well there are so many guys who would love to date you! So stop doubting yourself, you are better than him!"

"But what if there is no one else I like.. what if he is the one that has stolen my heart.."

"[f/n]... talk to him, tell him your feelings, I know he would understand, promise me.. that you tell him your feelings.."

Your heart skipped a beat, he helped you to conquer someone's feelings.. he doesn't realize your feelings towards him, he want you to be happy with someone else, you had to confess, if you ever wanted, then now was the time..

"[f/n]! Tell him what you exactly what you feel about him!"

You stood up, what made Nagumo confused watching you..

"N-Nagumo... I will, right now!" you said, what made his eyes go wide..

"You are so ridiculous!.. I can barely stop.. I can hardly breath you just make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous...

Y-You are so good to me! Nagumo.. it's you, I-I love you!" you said, not thinking about it, just telling what you feel.. you looked down because you was afraid of him yelling or embarrassing you..

Then you felt a hand on your chin what made you look up, you eyes immediately crashed two beautiful golden ones, they shined more than ever before, and they looked friendlier than ever..

"Your story isn't right!" he then said..

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Should I tell you my feelings?"

"N-No, I know you just see me as friends.."

"Then listen to me! [f/n]! You've got a smile that I swear only heaven can make! It makes me nervous every time I see that gorgeous smile..

You are my dream, and I would do anything to protect you, I would give my life up for you!

Because.. [f/n] you are everything that I have! I hate to see you cold or hungry, or insecure, I would love to take it all away, and I would love to let you know that you are the most beautiful girl there is! I love you to [f/n]!"

You stared at him with big eyes, while a tear felt over your cheeks.. you were still staring while his hand landed on you cheeks and he came closer, and than... his lips crashed on yours.

His soft and warm lips moved along your lips, and his hot breath mixed with yours, and when his tongue slowly slipped inside.. you had already closed you eyes, and your arms were around him..

The world disappeared and only you and Nagumo existed.

And you had your happy end..

* * *

**That's it!**

**I hope you liked it! Let me know!**

**For the next one you can vote for:**

**Ibuki or Saru... so let me know ;)**


	7. Ibuki Munemasa

**Hello everyone, Here is a new chapter..**

**So, the votes were equal actually, so I was with a dilemma hehe, so I choose Ibuki, because I like him more :$**

**So here it comes, I really, really hope you enjoy it..**

**Besides, I guess Ibuki is OOC, I'm sorry! :$**

* * *

"NOOO!" You screamed through the classroom when you again received an F...

"It's your own fault miss [l/n].. you are not giving attention to my classes." The teacher said and then went back to his seat in front of the class..

"This sucks!" You whispered to your best friend next to you.. "What do you have?" You asked her..

"I have a B!" She replied smiling..

"Really!? Can you teach me?"

"No, You're hopeless.. besides I'm not that good of a teacher.. but.." she said.

...

...

...

"But.. WHAT!?" you screamed impatient.

"But I heard Ibuki is a good teacher!" And she winked at you, you turned around to the tall boy in the back of the class, talking to his friends, and there crept a blush onto your cheeks.. then suddenly he turned around and looked you right in the eyes.. you quickly turned your head, and you tired to control you blush, what was a hard fight..

"I knew it!" You heard Kath giggle.. **(Kath is your best friend in this story, She has deep see blue eyes, and fair hair, she is sixteen just like you here! XD Explanation is on my profile.) **

"What!?" You snapped at her, knowing what she thought..

"I knew you liked him, even more reasons to ask him for some extra _school_ time!" She smirked while she put an sarcastic emphasis on the word: '_School.'_

You rolled your eyes and ignored your annoying friend, and after some minutes the bell ushered through the school. You quickly stood up and grabbed your books together and without watching where you was going you tried to find the door, but then suddenly someone bumped into you, what made all your books spread out over the floor...

"Ohw I'm sorry [f/n]!" You heard and when you turned around you saw him.. _'Yeah if you talk about the devil...' _ you thought..

"It's alright Ibuki!" You smiled and went to sit on the floor to gather your books again..

The classroom was empty already and you two were the only one remaining..

Also Ibuki kneeled down to help you.. "Say Ibuki?" you suddenly started.. but why?

'_Why did I say that, now he expect me to say something, Goddamnit [f/n] you idiot why did you say that!'_ you thought as your head became red again..

"Yeah?" he replied, still gathering all the papers on the floor..

"D-D-Did you have a g-good note f-for the test?" You stuttered..

"Yeah I got an A, I heard yours wasn't as good?"

"N-No.." you said while you looked down.

"Should I teach you?" he suddenly said.

"W-What?" you stammered, because you had never expect him to say that..

"Well, I can give you some help if you want?"

"O-Okay, I would be glad!" you smiled..

"What 'bout tonight, at my house?"

"Yeah okay!"

"What time?"

"After dinner or something?"

"Okay!" he said while he handed you a neat package with books. "See you then [f/n]!" He winked at you and then walked out of the class leaving you blushing behind..

...

"KATHHHH!" You screamed heading towards her in the middle of the cafeteria..

"What's wrong?!" she asked concerned..

"Nothing is wrong, against it actually.. I-I!" and you paused to breathe a little.

"YOU WHAT!?" Kath shouted excited..

"Ibuki, he asked me if he should teach me! and I.. I SAID YESS!" you both looked at each other and then..

"AAAAAAHHHH!" you two screamed while jumping up and down holding hands from excitement.. what made the whole cafeteria look your way.. you two stopped jumping and looked around you, to all the curious glances.. you turned around to each other again and decides to ignore the rest and you two started to scream again.. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Kath grabbed your hand and dragged you outside of the cafeteria into the toilettes where you two had some privacy..

"TELL ME EVERYTINHGGGG!" she screamed with a big smile..

"Well, he bumped into me~.."

"On purpose, or as accident?"

"Uh I think it was a accident."

"But I also could be a perfect reason to talk to you!"

"I think~.."

"That would be really romantic!" Kath cut you off again.. "Then normally he should kiss you, and then you get kids and marry and stuff an then you become..." And that continued.

"-_- Kath.. Yoo-hoo earth to Kath, Kath!?... HEY KATH!" you screamed trying to get her out of her fantasy.. "I continue! He bumped into me, what made my books fall, so we two remained as only one and he helped me with gathering , and then I started about the notes and he said he could help me if I wanted it.. soooo I said YESS!" you replied smiling like a freak..

"CUTEEEEE!" she yelled.  
"Omg I have nothing to wear for tonight!" You panicked slightly, you weren't someone who was really into fashion, though you like to look a little good, but it wasn't your first priority..

"Neither do I, hehe that means one thing!"

"Don't tell me.."

"Daddy's credit card it is!" she said and held it in the air..

"Really, you want to use the credit card for me!"

"For us both of course!" she winked..

"That's really sweet Kath! But we still have two more lessons to go.. we won't have time enough to go shopping.." you said disappointing..

"Really two more lessons?.. well hehe I thought our teacher was sick.." she said with a weird smirk..

"What are you talking 'bout? The teacher isn-.. Ooooohw you want to skip school, good plan my evil-sister!" you said and crossed arms with her.. "Hehe always!" she smirked and you two leaved the building towards the city for some nice shopping..

**In the city..**

The two of you had every single shop combed out into the corners.. and as result you had a lovely set of clothes.. you scored a rosé colored top that hung loosely over your upper body, and it had two areas on the shoulders with bright denim, and beads on it..  
It was summer so you had a pair of shorts also in a light denim color that matched with your blouse. the blouse was meant to stopped into your short what made it plop a little and the shorts was high so it came on your hips. As addition you had a beautiful golden bracelet and golden chain with a diamond on it. and you had white sneakers, making your outfit perfect.  
Even had you bought Nail varnish in a white/light pink color .. Ibuki was not the glamour that is why you had bought an outfit, that was very tough but still a little sexy and female..

You two were extremely exhausted and decided to go eat and drink something in your favourite cafe in the city..

You took your usual seat and ordered a nice sandwich with a cola, just as Kath.

"You sure look good in those clothes, I bet Ibuki can't keep his hands off!" she giggled what made you blush..

"I-I hope he will like it.. though I think he doesn't even notice.. I mean he is a boy, they don't care about stuff like this.." you said.

"Hmm, maybe but giving compliments is something Ibuki usually does, so I think he will notice how pretty you are!" she winked..

"K-Kath.." you stuttered..

"Okay! So you two are going to sit at his house.. do you know where that is?"

"Uhm yeah, he send me a text with his address.."

"You two are talking on the phone?..WHEN DID YOU GET HIS NUMBER!?" She screamed..

You rubbed your ears.. "Well, for a while actually but we didn't do anything with it except for today then.." You said and handed you phone to Kath because you knew she wanted to see your conversation..

She opened you inbox and looked at you messages:

**From : Ibuki ^^**

**To: [f/n]**

Hey [f/n]! I was wondering if you knew where I live, probably not, so here is my address:

...**([A/N]: You can fill that one in for yourself, it's supposed to be close to your house!)**

XX

* * *

**From: [f/n]**

**To: Ibuki ^^**

**Hey!**

Okay thanks, your house is really close to mine, never knew that XD

It won't be hard to find, hihi :3

xx

* * *

**From: Ibuki ^^**

**To: [f/n]**

Really!? You live close to me, but I never see you except for school then!

Maybe I can pick you up every day, then we walk together to school? :$

* * *

**From: [f/n]**

**To: Ibuki ^^**

I would love to, I'm always so lonely when I walk to school, hehe.. nobody comes from our direction..

* * *

**From: Ibuki ^^**

**To: [f/n]**

Well you're not lonely anymore, I'm here now! :D

But I have to go to training, I'll see you tonight!

Bye XX

* * *

**From: f/n]**

**To: Ibuki ^^**

Hihi good luck with training!

See you tonight XX

* * *

And then she handed your phone to you again.. you held your ears because you expected her to scream and just as you thought..

"AAAAH CUTEEEEEE! You two are so adorable, you have to get together!"

"Well, I hope so too!" you smiled.

**That evening in front of Ibuki's house...**

'_I can't do this, if he opens I get a heart attack I know this for sure, oh god please help me! j-just ring that bell, j-just do it [f/n] you wimp, come op press that stupid bell!'_ you thought as your hand slowly headed towards he bell.. and then... you pressed it! You immediately pulled your hand back and cleared your throat.

Then the door opened and Ibuki stood in front of you.. "[f/n]! Come in!" he smiled, and you followed him inside.. you took your jacket of, Ibuki hung it up for you, like a real gentleman XD..

"This way!" he said and lead you to the living room.. you went to sit on the table and grabbed your books..

"Do you want something to drink?" Ibuki asked you..

"Hmm, water or something?" you replied, and he nodded and then headed to the kitchen, he came back with two glasses water and put one in front of you.

"Thanks!" you said.

"No prob!" he replied and gave you a sweet smile.. "Hey! [f/n] you look good in those clothes!"he complimented you..

"T-Thanks, you look good to!" you smiled, and just as you said, Ibuki looked good.. he had a blue/white plaid blouse and low jeans, his hair was a little messy, and he didn't had his headband on allowing his eyes to shine even more than they already did.

"Thanks!" he said and went to sit next to you.. well where should I start with explaining?"

"The theorem of Pythagoras, I always struggle with it.." you said.. Ibuki grabbed a scrap paper, and started to draw a little table. Then he started explaining: "Well you have a triangle with three sides, and you know two of them.. you have to calculate the long side, so you make a table, put the word: 'side' left in the top , and the word: 'squared' right.. 'kay what sides do you know?" he asked.

You looked at the triangle there were two digits indicated, a 2 and a 4.. so you said those two..

"Good! So what's the Square of 2?" he asked again..

Okay you lost it already.. _'Damnit all those digits they blow my head off!' _you thought..

"U-hm.. I-I don't know?.." you said embarrassing..

"2 X 2 is?"

"4"

"Well. That's your answer!" he smiled. "So you put 4 under 'Squared.' And what is the square of 4?"

"16!" you answered little unsure..

"No, what i 4?"

"Uhm.. ehehe.." you counted with your finger tips, making a really dump expression. "256!" you replied.

"Yeah! So You count those two together what is 260, now what's the root of 260?"

"Uhm.. I have no idea!" you said while you scratched the back of your head..

"Well me neither haha, let's use a calculator at this one!" he joked.. and you giggled.

"Okay so that 16,12.. so then that's our answer!" he said happily..

"Aah I really get it, it's not so hard!"

"No, not if you understand it, hehe, so what's next?"

"Degrees!" you said, and he started to explain again..

After all the explanation:** (I didn't wanted to write more about math, I hate it, besides you guys probably will fall asleep if I continue explaining things I can't even do myself! (0.o) Though I get the theorem of Pythagoras, what took it's time hehe, I'm busy learning it for almost three years now hehe.. ohw shit I talk too much again, on with the story :3 )**

"So then we're done!" Ibuki smiled and stretched himself..

"Hihi finally math is so boring!" you sighed.

"Say [f/n] It's still early do you have any plans?" he suddenly asked..

"No Not really.."

"Good!" he smiled and stood up he jumped over the cough and headed towards his TV where he grabbed a movie cover and then he walked back to you and held to cover in front of you. "Wanna watch?" he asked you with a sweet smile on his face..

"Sure-!" you replied and then you two went to sit on the cough..

You sat down while Ibuki put on the TV and stuff, after that he went to sit next to you, close... very close to.. even so close that it made you blush..

It wasn't a scary movie, more a comedy..

You two laughed a lot while watching the movie, but you didn't noticed that Ibuki was inconspicuously looking at you.. you then looked at him what made your [e/c] eyes crash his beautiful sparkly plum coloured eyes.

"Something wrong?" you asked him..

"N-No it's n-nothing." He said while he cleared his throat and focussed on the movie again..

You kept looking at him for another few seconds and then turned your head also to the screen.

Suddenly you felt something move, but you ignored it and went on watching, but then you felt it, his hand slowly moved to yours, and when he reached it, he lays his on yours and held it with a strong hold.. you moved it because you wanted to turn your hand so you could held his too, but he misunderstood and wanted to let go immediately because he thought you didn't wanted it.

But you grabbed his hand right on time and crossed your fingers with his, you looked at him and he at you again, you noticed that his head was completely red by now, even so red that you had to giggle a little, it was quite cute to see him blush from holding your hand.

His thumb slowly caressed you hand, and you went to lean against his shoulder with your head as he wrapped his other hand around you and he pressed you closer to him, while your hands lay on his lap still together..

You loved it!

...

...

...

**After the movie...**

You two went to sit up straight again when you saw the credits of the movie..

"It was a nice movie!" you smiled.

"Yeah, you really laughed cute!" he giggled..

"W-What do you mean?" you asked embarrassed..

"Well, I like your laugh, it's cute!" he said with a sweet smile.

"T-Thanks!" you stuttered with a little blush.

"You know [f/n], we should do this more, I like it!" he said.

"Yeah I like it too!"

"Good, then that's a deal!" he reached out his hand for you to take it, you clapped your hand together with his and said: "Deal!" and then you both burst out in a laughter..

...

"Hahahaha, I think I should go!" you said when you calmed down a little, and wiped a tear away **(From your laughter of course XD)**

"Okay, should I bring you home?" Ibuki asked.

"Nee, I can do it alone, it's only five minutes walking, and it's still light outside so I'll be fine!" you smiled and stood up..

"Okay!" he replied and followed you to the front door.

You grabbed your jacket and put it on, then you turned around to Ibuki.. "Thanks for helping me with math, and for the nice evening, I don't know d-do you want money for the study session or something?" you asked..

"Of course not silly, I enjoyed teaching you, b-but there is something I would like instead of money!" he said.

"And that is?"

"A.. hug!" he awkwardly smiled.. you looked at him with big eyes, you couldn't help it but there came a big smile on your face and you walked towards him and wrapped your arms around him, and you lay your head in his chest. You felt how his strong arms hit around your hips, and pressed you close to him.. while his head rested on yours.

You two stood there for a while, enjoying each other's hug..

...

Then you both looked at each other at the same time.. you looked deep into his plum-coloured eyes.. your heart started to beat faster as you noticed how close your face was to his..

Then he leaned forward, and also you leaned more in, and before you knew it, his soft lips gently touched yours.

His hands went higher from your hips up to your head, as you got a shiver while his soft fingers moved upwards on your skin. When he reached your head, he started to comb through your hair..

His lips kissed yours sweetly and then he opened his mouth a little further, and you followed as he put his tongue inside..

You felt how his warm tongue started to circulate around yours, and also this took a while..

Then you both gasped for air, but remained staring at each other.

"[f/n], I really like, w-would you like to go out on a date sometimes?" he asked with a blush on his face.

"Ibuki! I like you to! Of course, I would love to!" you said full of happiness and love and you crashed your lips against his again, and he deepened the kiss..

* * *

**Wellllll that's it, I really hope you liked it! ^^**

**Pleasseeee leave a review! You would make me happy if you did that **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
